


Way Back to You

by BlueCipher



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Kids, M/M, Models, TV shows - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCipher/pseuds/BlueCipher
Summary: Tord was the one who confessed to Tom during their high school days. They loved each other very much that their friends thought they'd have their happily ever after.However that's not the case.Tord's been seeing someone else around their freshman year of college. Tom eventually finds out from their friends, Edd and Matt.Tom confronts Tord about it and the Norwegian boyfriend admits he's lost interest in him. Tom doesn't want to believe it, but Tord makes a deal with him to end their relationship mutually.Years later, they'll come to face each other again.But at what cost?





	1. Prologue

_ **~+ Seventeen Years prior to the present: England, London: University Grounds+~** _

Tom looks at his boyfriend with a broken heart, his hand clenching the front of his shirt.

"Tord..."

The man across from him who used to look at him so lovingly now looks at him without a hint of care or love.

"What will it take?"

"Huh?" Tom voices confused.

Tord places a hand on his hip looking at Tom serious. "What will take for you to mutually break up our relationship? I don't want to be tied to you any longer after all."

Tom's heart cracked at the weight of his words.

"I found someone more than you."

Tom's hand clenching the front of his shirt loosens as any hope of being with Tord forward in the future fades from him.

Keeping his head down and look to his blue vans he said, "Children..."

"What?" Tord said annoyed like he misheard Tom.

"I want children," Tom said more firmly. He looks up with a new kind of fire in his eyes. "If you can make two children for me, then I'll let you go." Of course, his words were more than quiet anger within him.

"How do you suppose I can make two children for you Tom? We're both men!"

Tom turns his back to Tord with his hands clenched at his sides. "Figure it out yourself Tord! You're an inventor aren't you?"

Thus the blue wearing male leaves from the scene where his heart is left in pieces.

_ **~+A year later: Beginning of Sophomore year: University+~** _

Tom came back to the place his heart got broken last year on Tord's request. Heck, they didn't even talk the rest of freshman year and the summer leading up to now.

So when he saw Tord again, he didn't actually expect the young man to be holding two bundles in his arms.

"Tord what the-"

Tord looks at Tom with a narrowed gaze, "I did what you asked. Here."

Tom was trusted with the two bundles from his ex-boyfriend.

In the red bundle is a child awake, eyes the lightest silver in color similar to Tord's eyes. His curious eyes looking at him as if trying to figure out who he is.

The one in the blue bundle is a little smaller than the first, the child asleep so contently. His small hand tightly holding onto the blue blanket.

Tom looks back at Tord with an unbelievable expression. He didn't think his ex would actually make two children so similar to both of them.

"With this, our relationship is over." Tord turns his back to Tom to leave only for the brunet to call his name to get him to stop.

"Tord! You're seriously going to leave me to take care of them alone."

Tord looks over his shoulder at them without care.

"That's your own problem."

Then the Norwegian male continued to walk away.

Tom thought his heart couldn't break anymore but he was wrong. What did he do wrong? He shook his head, his first problem might have been falling in love with Tord in the first place.

Tom looks back to Tord's retreating form.

"Don't you dare come running back to me Tord Lawson! Everything you leave with me now is mine from this moment on!" Tord will have no rights to his children if he ever thinks about wanting them back again.

His arms hold the children in his arms a little more protectively. He turns back to the gates and starts making his way home to do some replanning.

He's got two little ones now to take care of and in need of his full attention. The commie can go fuck himself over to where ever and he wouldn't give a damn.

"Don't worry..." He whispers. "I will be with you."

_ **~+Present Day: England, London+~** _

In a nice two-story home, Tom stood in the kitchen cooking up today's lunch while listening to the radio's music.

He hummed along until he heard the front door of the house is unlocked. He sets down his knife and smiles, "Welcome home!"

The greeting reaching to the opened door to the front of the house. "We're home!" The voice of Tom's youngest son replies back in return.

Two sets of footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen. The oldest son appearing first with a gentle smile while his youngest son grins brightly.

"How was school today?" Tom asks while he gets a hug from his youngest.

"It was great Papa! My art teacher loved my recent artwork this week. She wants me to try entering it in the upcoming art gallery contest." Tom's youngest, Tomi, tells him happily.

Torm, Tom's oldest son, nods, "Today was the usual. My teachers were very pleased to know I'm the only one in their classes actually paying attention to their lessons."

Torm and Tomi were a year apart from what Tom learned after taking them to the doctors when they were young. Torm's a junior while Tomi's a sophomore in high school. Both brilliantly bright for their age and get along with most of their teachers.

The two brothers also got along swimmingly thanks to Tom's parenting style. For one, he taught them to never swear. Torm actually took it seriously that it became second instinct to cover Tomi's ears if he was by his side.

"Oh that's right, Torm you've got mail from that agency again."

"Again?" Torm question already moving to the counter to pick up the mail that his papa left for him on the counter. "This is the fifth time already."

"Well, we can't blame them Tormy. They've seemed to take a real liking to you." Tomi says bouncing up behind his brother to peek at the letter.

When Torm was sixteen, he actually got the attention of a model agent who saw potential in him. He gave him a card with all the contact info.

Torm didn't think about it again until he found his papa was falling behind on bills. Tomi helped his papa by getting a part-time job at a nearby restaurant to promote them while Torm decided to give the model agent a try.

To their surprise, the agency gladly accepted him and gave him a few jobs in modeling and some commercial promotions.

The day Torm got his check after two weeks made him and his family's eyes almost pop out at the number of zeros behind that frontal number.

He was able to help his papa with the bills and use the extra money for his and Tomi's tuition for their education. After getting back on track, he dropped his job from the agency without another thought.

Although the agency still wants him to come back and work for them again. So they send out letters from time to time to remind him they still want him to come back.

"Maybe you should do it again Tormy! That way you can save up money for the things you want!" Tomi suggests on a positive note.

"But then I won't have time for you or Dad." Torm thought back to his time modeling. "Don't you remember I barely had any time to come home."

Tomi nods his head with a little frown. "Yeah, but out of the two of us I still have my job and I have extra money to spend when we don't get an allowance from Papa sometimes. I feel bad sometimes when you look at something you want when we go to the store together." His frown then turns into a pout.

"You don't even let me buy you anything!"

Tom chuckles lightly from his place at the kitchen counter going back to chopping the lettuce. "Well Torm, if you wanna work for them, I'm sure you can work something out since you're still a student. They do contracts don't they?"

"Yes Dad, I had one when I work for them during that summer."

"Then if you really want to continue with them it's your decision. I'll support both of you either way." Tom moves the cut up lettuce to the sink to wash. He wipes his hands and looks back at his sons. "All I ask is you do what you can handle."

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Papa."

Tom smiles at both his sons before offering them some shared work.

"Now who's gonna help me cook lunch today?"


	2. Potential

_ **~+A week later: Velvet Agency+~** _

Torm stood in front of the agency who had reached out to him so many times. He hadn't really notice before, but Velvet Agency is a top tier model agency in cooperation with a famous company called Blue Company.

He did some light research on them before deciding to come back to take the job again. Apparently, they also rival against the so-called Red Company. Both companies rivaled very hard for the number one spot in the top five companies in many popular magazines. Last year, the Red side had won again for the second time in a row.

"Torm?"

The teen looks forward catching the gaze of a surprise manager to one of the models he used to work with. "Miss Madrina," He says with a nod of his head. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. What brings you back to our area? Are you coming back to work with us again?" Madrina is one of the nice mangers he had the pleasure of knowing. She even subbed in once for his manager when they were sick.

"Maybe if the contract is up to standards with what I want," Torm tells her as they walk together into the building.

She looks thoughtful, "Because you're still in school?"

"Yeah... If the boss will allow me a balance of time for my school then I am more than willing to work again here." He really wanted to be able to make money, not just for himself, but for his Dad and little brother.

Madrina leads him up to the front desk with a smile with a knowing look on her face. They meet with the receptionist at the desk.

"Kat, ring up the boss and tell him we have a special guest who would like to meet with him as soon as possible."

The receptionist, with her brown hair tied in a messy bun and inspirational buttons pinned to her vest, looks up from her computer. At the sight of Madrina and Torm, she smiles with understanding. It would seem a gem has come back to their company.

"Right away Miss Madrina."

Torm greets her while she does so. "Good morning to you as well Katherine." The young woman merely gives him a playful, childish smile in return.

"Yes, sorry to bother you, Mr. Stefano. You have a guest." She says into her headset talking to her boss. There was a pause as she listens to him before answering, "A returning gem would like to see you."

There was another moment of pause before Katherine looks back at Madrina and storm with a smile. "Mr. Stefano will see you now Torm."

"Thanks, Katherine. I'll bring you a drink after I get my first paycheck like last time." Torm says waving as he walks with Madrina to the elevator.

"I want strawberries and cream!"

Torm rolls his eyes with a small curve on his lips. His one tolerable female friend never changes and he hopes she'll continue to stay that way.

Madrina and Torm board the glass elevator and make their way upon it. Some people recognized him and gave a wave on his way up to meet his boss.

At the ding of getting their floor, Torm and Madrina got off and entered a large office filled with posters of highly recognized models and top award winning trophies.

Seated at the large black marble desk is none other than Stefano Maldini. The man running the Velvet Modeling Agency, VMA for short.

He's dressed in his usual pinstriped suit with black, leather classic shoes. He stands up from his seat and round his desk to greet them.

"Mr. Thompson, it's good to have you back!" Truly beaming with joy in the man's tone. "Please tell me you've come to answer our letters. We'd love to have you working for us again."

Torm raises his hand to stop the man. "Mr. Stefano, please. I already told you, you can call me Torm. Mr. Thompson is my Dad."

The boss smiles and shakes his head, "Of course, forgive me." He pats the teen on the shoulder. "But do tell what brings you back?"

"Well, I did come back to work if my conditions are met with," Torm says as he follows Stefano to the couches parallel to each other with a low table between them. Madrina going over to the drink table to brew them some tea. "You see with my school, I need to focus on my studies and I need time for my family."

"I understand my dear boy. We have models just like you here who also have those conditions as well. Some of the college students we have in our field also request for extra time to do their own studies as well." Stefano can be an understanding man to all his workers, but he will not tolerate it when people speak ill of them. The boss can be very scary, but not as scary as his Dad from Torm's own experience.

Stefano clears his throat as Madrina comes back with their tea. She sets it on the table and leaves them be to go to her own desk to start her own work for the day.

"Is there any other condition you wish to add Torm?" Stefano asks.

"I can work a little more during my summers but I still want time to spend with my Dad and little brother," Torm states leaning back in his seat. He doesn't mind working more during the summer when school's not in session. Although nothing can take away family time.

Stefano smiles and nods his head, "Understood. Give me a day or two to write up the contract. Then you can come to review it and sign when you think everything is in order like last time."

"Thank you, Mr. Stefano."

"One more thing," Stefano says stopping Torm as he gets up from his seat. "By any chance, do you have any experience in acting?"

Torm tilts his head with a confused expression as to why his boss is asking. "I mean I do take a theater class in school if that counts. I've also done a few plays when the main actor falls ill or breaks a bone. Why?"

Stefano looks like he hit the jackpot when Torm tells him he does have some experience. "There's this show I've been tasked to find an actor for within our department. I was hoping you'd take the role before casting was closed off. I think the role would suit you perfectly"

"What role would I be playing exactly?"

Stefano reaches for one of the closed posters laying to his right and unrolls it open. "The show's called 'Into the Underworld'. The role you'd be playing is the eldest Demon Prince, Storm Lawfell."

"The point of the story?" Torm asks as he takes a seat again back on the couch to listen. He seems interested to hear more.

"By accident, a mortal girl has fallen into the underworld. She's still alive in fact, but the demons don't know what to do with her. So they take her to the castle to be dealt with by the Royal Family." Stefano grins. "Get this, she learns the king has left the kingdom so their eldest son is suppose to take over. But he hasn't even had his coronation yet to be fully grants the title of power. So in desperate attempts, the girl makes a deal with the Prince."

"The deal being?"

"The girl has until the Eldest Prince's coronation to befriend him into not killing her. Instead, if she succeeds, the prince will help her return back to the surface where the humans live." Stefano himself is a fan of this show work. He read over the temporary scrip they had yet to revise and it stood out as something interesting.

Even the Blue Industry heads agreed that the show seemed catchy enough to possibly bet on to beat the Red Company this year with.

"Interesting," Torm rubs at his chin as he inspects the unfinished poster.

"If you accept them we can get some photos of you in character to add on the posters. Some characters haven't been filled yet since they want to make the show as realistic as possible."

"Hm? Who's missing?"

The boss points to two of the empty sections in the actor slots list on the poster. "Ideally the Queen and the second Prince who are essential to the royal family in the demon kingdom. From what I can tell they play important roles in the making of Prince Storm Lawfell's character."

Torm looks at some other spots that aren't filled and sees the King's slot still open. "The King isn't filled either."

"The director said the King slot can be filled any time later since they won't use his character in the beginning. They're more focused on the rest of the roles needed for the beginning of the series."

Torm stands up and picks up the script Stefano had placed on the table after pulling the poster away. "Seems interesting enough. Would you mind if I take this with me to read and practice with?"

"Not at all! When I get the final script, I'll send a copy your way."

With that, Torm finally left his boss's office to make his way back home and tell his Dad the news. He even started to sidetrack thinking about what he could spoil his brother and Dad with once he got his first paycheck too.

Tom, at home, feels a shiver run up his spine. He looks behind him to see Tomi, as usual, watching tv in the living room while coloring again. Mentally he thanks whatever being is out there that Tomi remains unselfish and good after all this time.

Back to the agency, in the boss's office, Stefano comes across something laying in Torm's seat just before he left.

He picks it up between his middle and index finger before scanning over the piece of paper.

To his surprise, it's Torm with two other people next to him. "Ah, this must be his family." The one far young looking must be Torm's little brother, the other one must be his Dad. "Adopted maybe?"

Torm wasn't all that similar, unlike the little brother, to the dad. Perhaps there is something similar to them Stefano hasn't noticed since he had yet to talk to Torm's Dad in person.

"Torm does seem strongly attached to his dad so there must be no doubt that is his parents." He looks at the photo again and counts the number of people in the photo. He blinks once.

A thought processing through his mind.

Then twice, as the idea clicks into place.

"Oh... Maybe this can work."

Stefano pulls out his phone as he begins walking over to his fax machine. He makes a call waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. Once they do, Stefano places the photo face down to scan.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Darmelle. This is Stefano Maldini speaking, it's about your show I wish to speak about."

"Yes, what about it?"

Stefano smiles as he presses the scan to the fax button to send the image to the director.

"I think I found you, three wonderful people, to act in your upcoming show."

_ **~+Meanwhile: Red Company+~** _

"Tord! I told you so many times I'm not ready for that kind of thing!"

"I know and I respect that Emilia, really. It's just we're growing older every year for god's sake." Tord rubs the heel of his palms against his closed eyes.

He's been wishing to finally settle down with his fiancée Emilia and have kids with her. However, Emilia has been saying no for a while now every year Tord asks her. The man would only ask her once a year to give her space and not pressure her.

Emilia huffs and turns her back to her fiancé. "I'm heading out Tord, I'll be home later." She leaves his office with a slam of the doors behind her.

Tord groans and looks at the empty space his fiancé once stood. The two of them had been so well of since college but since the topic of marriage and starting a family were on the table, there was a shift. Maybe his fiancée was nervous is all.

There's a ding notifying him that his front desk receptionist is calling him. He leans back in his seat and presses the accept button.

"Yes, what is it Edd?"

"I just saw your fiancée leave the building. She didn't look to thrilled either." There was a lingering pause before Edd spoke again. "I guess you asked her again?"

"What else Edd? She's never thrilled when I bring about the topic every year. Heck, we've been engaged for five years and still nothing." Tord groans. He and his fiancée had never really gotten around to picking a wedding date since they were busy with their jobs.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and breaths out. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Edd, down on the first floor of the building, stays quiet. He wants to tell Tord off about how his friend Tom would have been better. Tell him he made a mistake of choosing that woman over someone who truly loved him. But he stayed silent for the sake of Tom who had thoroughly told him that Tord and he will have no more ties. They have nothing to do with each other anymore, he had lost all rights as the blondish brunet had said.

"Edd?"

"Hm?" Edd picks up his drink to take a sip.

Tord has opened a draw he had kept closed for a long time on his desk. He never opens it since when he first started the company. In his hand now is a faded picture of two men side by side leaning against each other.

"How do you think Thomas is doing?"

Edd almost chokes on his drink, instead, falling into a hacking fit to clear his throat.


	3. Opportunity

_ **~+A few days later: Thompson Family Household+~** _

Tom looks at the email that recently added itself to his overflowing pile. He clicked it open out of curiosity since it shared the symbol to his son's Modeling Agency.

<To the Thompson Family,

Good evening Thompson Family, on behalf of my colleagues and, we'd like for you three to come in and scrip read with the rest of the cast. Mister Stefano has recommended one of his models, Torm Thompson, to play the role of the eldest Prince in our upcoming tv show. He also mentioned you and your other son as well to give you the opportunity to act in our show as well.

For you, Mr. Thompson, we'd like to give you the Queen's role. Now the gender of the queen we are looking for can be other a female or male, reasons because the race of Queen is a demon which they have no specific gender. So please take no offense when we offer this position, we do not mean any harm. As for you other son, he'll be playing Torm's younger brother, the second prince, named Theodore.

If you wish to learn more about our show, please ask your son. We also attached some more information to this email.

We hope you'll be able to come to give it a chance.

Sincerely,

** _The Production Team_ **

** _Director, James Darmelle>_ **

He didn't think he and Tomi would be invited to work on a tv show with Torm. He closes the email and set his phone on the counter.

He'll have to round up the boys for a family meeting and see what Torm thinks about the idea of them working with him. Tomi surely would like to work with his brother so there is no doubt there.

Tom looks to the clock on the wall above the plasma tv. Torm's got his modeling session right now while Tomi's working at the diner two blocks down. They should be heading back here around late afternoon.

"Might as well get everything ready."

_ **~+Jami's Diner: With Tomi+~** _

Tomi hums away as he delivers food to the table he's serving. Two kids and their parents greet him with smiles when he brings their food.

"The foods here!" The kids exclaim excitedly.

Tomi giggles and places their desired plates in front of them. Then he places the plates the parents ordered in front of them.

"Hope you guys love the food! It's my friend's specialty after all!" He smiles brightly at the four who can't help but smile back.

Tomi's always been the main mascot since he applied. His trial period was so great that the other workers were stunned. His smiles and positive attitude were just too contagious.

"Thank you, young man. It's great to see a positive person like you any day." The husband says with a hardy laugh.

The wife agrees, "Very much so, I was having a bad day until we came here and saw you. You're very soothing to be around."

Tomi gives them a friendly bow out of playfulness. "Haha, anytime mister and madame! I gotta give credit to my Papa thought since he's the one who taught me to be well, me." He waves to them and wishes them to enjoy their meal.

"Ah! Tomi, can I get a refill on my coffee?"

"Right away sir!"

"Me too please!"

Tomi dodges his fellow coworkers and grabbed a full pot of coffee. He returns and refills mugs along the way. Then he goes back and grabs the decaf pot to fill those in for the ones who prefer it.

A regular, Miss Ladin, smiles happily when Tomi comes over and refills her mug. "Tomi dear, it's so nice to see you again. How are you and your family?"

Most of the regulars love seeing Tomi and have gotten to know the teen to an equal level. They loved seeing Tomi and always talk to him when possible. Miss Ladin is one of these regulars who has taken a liking to Tomi for how sweet and considerate the boy is.

"They're fine Miss Ladin. Papa is doing well and working as usual when he can. My brother, on the other hand, is returning to doing modeling again to make some extra money." Tomi tells her as he sets the pot down on the counter gently. He looks at her with a gentle expression.

"Modeling you say?" She says interested in the topic of his brother. "Then I believe your brother must be quite a looker to be in the modeling industry."

Tomi pulls out his phone to show her a picture of his brother. He turns it around for her to see. "He's been on the magazines before."

Miss Ladin sees Tomi's family picture with his Pap and Older brother who he talks so much about. "Now isn't this a surprise. This is the model my granddaughter loves. She would not stop talking about him since she saw him last year." She laughs behind her hand politely. "I didn't know he was your brother."

"We may not look the same but we definitely are brothers, Papa says so." He looks at the phone happily. "But yeah, that's my brother. I hope he's having fun right now."

"Is he modeling right now?"

Tomi nods, "He has a photoshoot right now to advertise for a new clothesline from what he told me the other day." On that notes his phone dings at a notification. He opens the notification to find his brother sent him a photo. "He sent me a photo."

Miss Ladin looks at the photo Tomi shares with her to see the model standing in front of a white background. His attire a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt and leather shoes. Tied around his neck formally is a red tie, a red folded handkerchief folded in his breast pocket.

"My, what a handsome young man." The old woman says with a smile. Tomi's brother looks so mature and very professional in the photo.

Another ding and Tomi looks at the message.

_ **Tormy:** _

_ **Do you think the suit fits me? The designer said I could keep it for free if I want it.** _

Tomi nods even though his brother can't see him. He sends a quick reply.

**Tomi:**

**Definitely Tormy! 🤩🥰 But can you really keep it for free? 😨😶 It looks so expensive!**

_ **Tormy:** _

_ **Yeah, he said it suits me and I was great during the photoshoot. But if you think it's okay on me than I'll keep it. Who knows, it might come in handy at a later date.** _

**Tomi:**

**True 🙃 You might get invited to a fancy party maybe 😎**

_ **Tormy:** _

_ **By the way, are you almost done with work? I'll come over and pick you up.** _

**Tomi:**

**🥺Really? Please come pick me up! It's scary going home without someone😭! Even if it's two blocks away!😫**

_ **Tormy:** _

_ **Alright, I'm on my way. Just keep working until I get there Tomi. See you in a few.** _

Tomi smiles in bliss of happiness at the text. "Tormy's the best brother ever. He's gonna come pick me up so we can go home together."

"What a nice brother you have Tomi." Then a thought comes up in her mind. "Would you mind if I meet your brother? I wish to ask if he could give me an autograph for my granddaughter."

"Sure Miss Ladin. I'm sure my brother won't mind."

_ **~+Velvet Modeling Agency: With Torm+~** _

Torm places his phone back in his pocket before looking back to the designer. "Thank you, Mr. Holland. I'll accept your offer to take the suit."

The older man clasps his hands together in joy. "That's great! The suit really does compliment you, my dear boy. The suit will come in handy when you're invited to social events as well." He snaps his fingers and his assistants bring a hanger and a suit cover to get the clothes all wrapped up for Torm. "When I have another new line please model for me again Torm. It's always been a pleasure working with you."

"It's not a problem at all Mr. Holland, it's more of pleasure for me to model your designs. They really are one of a kind." Torm says with honesty having worked with other designers before to not see any replications in Mr. Holland's designs to theirs.

The designer grins, "Oh you're just too kind really!"

The assistants come back and hand Torm the wrapped up suit carefully. Torm gives them a slight nod of the head. "Then if you'll excuse me, Mr. Holland. I'll be leaving first since I have to go pick up my brother."

"Yes, Yes. Please do send your boss my compliments for choosing inspiring models." Mr. Holland waves Torm off with his assistants on either side of him.

Upon leaving the building he meets with his manager, Julie, waiting by a sleek black car.

"Done with the photoshoot?"

"Yes, ma'am," Torm says when he reaches her. Torm opens the door to the passenger seat and gets in while his manager gets into the driver's seat. "Could you drive me to the restaurant close to my house, Jami's Diner?"

"Reason being?" Julie says starting up the car.

"I'm going to pick up my brother and walk the rest of the way home with him," Torm tells her.

Julie pulls out of the parking lot before saying, "I could just drive the both of you home."

"It's fine Julie. Plus you look tired." He smiles at her gently from his seat. He watches the scenery go by them. "I just want time to spend with my brother too."

Julie taps her finger against the steering while and finally gives in. "Alright Torm, but before we get there I just want to update you on a few things."

Torm hums acknowledging her to continue talking while he listens.

"Tomorrow, Leon will be the one to pick you up and be your manager that day. He and I will be switching off watching over you." She turns the corner of the road to head straight from here to the diner. "Not only will be picking you up but your family as well."

"My brother and Dad too? Why?" Torm asks concerned as he turns his head to look at his manager.

"I'm sure your dad will explain it to you when you get home. Mr. Stefano told me that he offered him and your brother something."

Torm frowns and wonders what the boss of the company offered to his Dad and brother.

"Anyways, you'll all go to Studio 7 tomorrow where you'll meet the director and cast for that show Mr. Stefano wanted you to do." She says this as she pulls into the parking lot of the diner. She parks and takes out a paper bag from behind her seat to hand to Torm. "In here is the finalized script so you can practice with, courtesy of the boss."

Torm accepts the bag and opens the car door to get out. "Then I'll see you next time Julie. Take care of yourself." He makes sure to pull out the warped up suit as well from the back seat.

"Yes, sir."

Torm closes the door and lets her pull out before he heads inside the diner. After she's gone, Torm went inside the diner to be greeted by some fellow staff who recognizes him.

"Tomi! Your brother is here!" One of The female staff calls out for his brother.

Tomi peeks his head out from the open kitchen doorway with a grin seeing his brother waving back at him. He comes running up and jumping his brother to hug him tightly.

"Tormy!" The younger brother giggles as Torm spins him around after dropping his things to make sure Tomi doesn't make them both fall to the floor.

"Hello to you too Tomi." Torm greets as he sets Tomi back on his feet. "You should clock out now so we can start heading home."

"Okay!" Tomi disappears for a moment when he goes back into the kitchen to take off his apron and check out.

Torm takes a seat at the counter after picking his stuff back up next to a nice old lady who greets him. "Do you mind if I sit here Madame?"

"Not at all young man." The old woman says politely with a smile. "I'm Josephine Ladin by the way. A regular and one of Tomi's friends here."

"Nice to meet you, I hope Tomi hasn't been causing too much trouble," Torm says honestly knowing how excitable his brother can be.

"Tormy!" Tomi says embarrassed as he comes back out. He overheard what his brother said to his nice friend.

"Tomi's been very kind. A lot of people here love him." Miss Ladin says to defend her favorite worker at the diner.

Tomi laughs and runs the back of his neck. "Tormy I see you met Miss Ladin. She's a regular here, a very nice conversationalist too." He gestures to her with one hand. "She was wondering if you'd give her your autograph for her granddaughter."

"Autograph?" Torm says looking back to Miss Ladin. "But I'm hardly anyone famous."

"Humble as you are, my granddaughter and her friends are fans of yours. They were wondering why they haven't seen you in their favorite magazines anymore." She hums while Torm gives an embarrassed look on his face.

"I must say I'm quite surprised here that. I'd like to give them my autograph if you have anything I could sign." Torm offers to her.

Miss Ladin searches through her bag and pulls out some blank notecards she keeps for notes to pass along in her job at the kindergarten school she works at. She slides them over to Torm who pulls out his favorite red pen to write with from his vest pocket.

Torm wrote:

_I didn't think I would have any fans, but thanks for the support. I'm glad to know I have some people who appreciate what I do. Hope you having the best of days, from my brother and me._

_Best Wishes,_

_Torm Thompson_

Tomi smiles and adds in his own light blue pen:

_Thanks for supporting my brother! Lots of love from his little brother, Tomi!_

_Best of Days,_

_Tomi Thompson_

Each card has the exact writing besides the added name of Miss Ladin's granddaughter and her group of friends at the end written by Torm.

Torm gives them back to Miss Ladin with a small smile. "I hope these will suffice. I've never really given out an autograph before."

"It's fine, I'm sure the girls will be happy to just receive these. Hearing you say you've never given an autograph before will honor them for being the first to receive one from you too." Miss Ladin gets out of her seat already having paid her bill earlier just before Torm arrived. "If you'll excuse me my dears, I must be on my way. I've got papers to grade before I meet up with my granddaughter."

"Alright Miss Ladin, please be safe on your way back!" Tomi says waving goodbye to her.

She gives them a wave and leaves the diner to catch the bus coming soon.

Torm gets up and offers his hand to his brother. "Shall we get going as well?"

Tomi nods his head happily and holds his brother's hand. He takes to carrying Torm's bag holding the script to the show he planned on doing. Torm holding the wrapped suit by the hanger over his shoulder.

They can both say they had a surprising day so far.

_ **~+Thompson Household+~** _

When the brothers got home they found their dad sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Papa, we're back!"

Tomi immediately goes to his dad and gives him a hug. Tom hugs him back with a pat on the back. "Welcome back."

Torm hangs his suit on the coat each before coming into the living room to join his family on the couch.

"Torm, I got this email this morning." Tom reaches into his pants pocket to pull out his phone. He opens the email and gives it to his son to read. "Do you mind explaining this?"

Torm reads over the email's contents to find it's offering his Dad and brother a position in the show he's going to be participating in.

"You read it Dad, do you want to try? Tomi too?"

"Hm?" Tomi looks at his brother confused. So Torm gave their Dad's phone to him to read. After a few minutes, Tomi was grinning. "I wanna do it! Please, Papa!"

"Sure Tomi, I'm not stopping you." Tom pats Tomi on the head. It was his son's choice after all, not his to decide. "I mean I could give it a try as well. I'm not doing any freelance jobs at the moment so I've got the time. I did use to do some theater with Edd back during our high school days."

Tom wasn't all that confident since he hasn't done acting in a long time, but he could always try again. Tomi will be there too with Torm, both obviously taking theater class in their high school at the moment.

Torm says, "Then we should get ready early tomorrow. My second manager, Leon, will be here to pick us up to take us to the studio location."

His second manager is a good person like Julie, but he's more time orderly. If needed to get out of the house at 8 exact, he will do that one way or another.

"Fair warning, he's time orderly."

"That's fine. I wake up early anyway to make sure you two make it to school. Saturday morning shouldn't be any different for me since I'm the one making breakfast." Tom looks at Torm with a knowing look. "It's you I'm worried about."

Torm is the heavy sleeper of the family. Tomi was usually the first to wake on the weekends and drag his brother out of bed to eat a late breakfast.

Torm smirks in a way that it gives Tom a familiar shiver of going down old memory lane. A smug smirk so similar to a past love.

"I'll be fine." Torm leans back in his seat next to his Dad. Tomi spread laying across their laps giggling.

Tom took a breath.

"I suppose if you say so... Torm."


	4. Roles

** _~+Next Morning: Thompson Household+~_ **

It was Tom who dragged his kids out of bed and got them to refresh themselves for today's plans.

Torm, as sluggish as he is in the morning, moved as fast as he could to get ready. Mind his family it was still pretty slow. Tomi, on the other hand, was excited and zipped around the house to make sure he got everything he wanted to bring in his one-strap backpack.

Tom makes them their breakfast to eat once they were done. While they ate he went and got himself ready.

The family of three finished by the time Leon rang the doorbell to get them.

Tom opens the door with his sons waiting just before the door behind him. "Good morning."

Leon looks at the family surprise to see them ready and on time. "Uh, yes, good morning! Are you three ready to head out?"

"Yes Leon," Torm says with a gentle voice. He was honestly still a little sleepy but he'll wake up soon enough on the way there.

"Great, then let's head to the car. We'll make it just on time."

** _~+Studio 7 Building+~_ **

"Hmm..."

"Director Darmelle, you okay there?" His co-director questions taking a seat next to him. He sets down the man's coffee in front of him.

George Darmelle looks at his co-director, Mark Smith, with a raised brow. "I'm just thing about the slots for the Queen and second Prince. The boy playing the eldest prince has his family playing those roles. I just wonder how they'll fair."

George picks up the photo of the family the model's boss sent to him a week ago. They seem close and that's what he needed for the family in his show. The King slot would be filled in later if they could find someone who matches the description they're looking for.

Mark takes the photo to give it look over curious. "The model's dad looks like his other son could be his twin." He points out.

"But works in my vision of this story. The second prince resembling the Queen while the first prince resembles the King." He taps his chin in thought thinking about the model's appearance. "The makeup team will have a lot of work to do once we find someone playing the King."

Mark looks at the smiling model in the photo with a thought of some similarity somewhere. He just shakes his head and pushes it away for now.

"The Queen and the Princes are here!" Someone from the staff calls out the info.

The directors look to the double doors to find the family of three and the model's manager walking in. They walk over and greet them.

"Morning everyone, I'm George Darmello the director of this show." He gestures to his partner beside him. "This here is Mark Smith, my co-directorduring this whole show."

The model is the first to come up and shake their hands. "It's a pleasure to be here to work with you and the crew for this show sir. I'm Torm Thompson, the model working with VMA. With us is my manager Leon." He manager giving a simple wave to the two men.

"It's an honor to have you here," Mark said shaking the teen's hand. His daughters were quite a fan of the young model. Getting to know him would let him see what time of person his kids might be following. Good or bad influence, so far so good.

Then Torm's dad came up and shook both their hands. "Good morning, thank you so much for considering my son for a role in your show. He stayed up last night reading the script, he looked very interested in the story."

"Dad!" Torm said a little embarrassed.

Tom looks over his shoulder at his son with a smile, then back at the directors. "My name's Tom Thompson, Torm's dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Thompson, you came to try reading the script with us as the Queen, yes?"

The nods his head in agreement. "Yes, and my son Tomi is looking forward to working with you as well."

Tomi giggles and checks out the two directors he walks around. "Nice to meet you! I'm Tomi Thompson! Tormy's brother!"

His bright attitude in such an early morning caught the two directors by surprise. Their hand takes in his to shake.

"I hope we get along and have so much fun!"

This is definitely new on their set.

"Well once again, we welcome you on set here. We'll be practicing the script in the main conference room just down the hall." Mark says pointing down the hall. A door open with people coming in and out. "The female actor for the leading female character is already there."

"Then we'll go greet her," Torm said nodding to the two directors. "If you'll excuse us."

Leon took the lead on escorting them down to the main room for the script reading. Leaving the two directors by the door to continue greeting some more actors who are starting to arrive.

As they enter the room, the noticed the long tables shaped open as a large square. Seats all pushed in with the name cards of the actor and the character they'll be playing.

Torm looks over to his seat where he notices the female actor for the leading role standing behind her seat. He goes over to her while his dad and brother look around.

"Hey, you must be the main actor for the female role," Torm says approaching her. The girl, a teen as well, possibly a year younger than Tomi. "I'm Torm, I'll be acting as the First Prince, nice to meet you."

The female actor smiles up at him kindly. "To you as well, my name is Tika Lanette. I look forward to working with you."

Both of them shook hands politely. "My Dad and Brother will also be in the show with us as the Queen and Second Prince."

"Then I look forward to working with all of you." Revised as Torm pulls her chair back for her to take a seat. She takes a seat and as the gentleman he is, Torm pushes her in gently.

Then he takes a seat next to her in his assigned seat. People around them also getting into their assigned seats. Torm smiles when his brother and dad take a seat on the opposite side of him from Tika.

Heritage speaks into his mic to address everyone in the room. "Welcome everyone! Thank you for being here on such an early morning to practice the script. As you'll notice we've placed a copy on the table for everyone along with some complimentary water in case you start feeling thirsty."

The actors pick up their scripts, most just taking out their personal copy since they highlighted their parts earlier when they received them.

"At this moment I'd like to introduce our main male and female roles. If Tika and Torm would please stand up."

Torm and Tika stood up from their seats and smiled kindly to everyone in the room.

"I look forward to working with all of you."

"Thank you for the opportunity. Please keep up the hard work."

George smiles at them, "Torm will be playing the first Prince, Storm Lawfell. Tika will be playing as the main human who fell into the underworld, Tanya Tillman. We all look forward to how you both play these characters."

Both actors take their seats as George continues to explain the show and how things will play out from here. The explanation didn't take too long so they soon went to practicing their lines.

"Opening scene, " Geroge narrates. "Tanya has just left her high school by herself. She walks to a busy intersection and stops before crossing the road. On that road, she spots a rather odd-looking black cat."

Tika looks at her script and reads, "A cat?" The pretends to look around her to see if anyone else is also seeing this disastrous situation.

"The cat looks at her."

Tika gasps, "Its eyes!"

"The eyes of the cat are pure white. She can't help but think the cat was born blind. Pulling her out of her thoughts is the sound of a rather loud honk from an incoming truck." The director read the setting.

"Hey!"

"Tanya rushes onto the road and picks up the cat. However, before she could run out of the way, she's hit into darkness. Cue the shot, fade into dark." Everyone turns a page in the script. Some of the other actors preparing for their lines.

"The scene focuses on Tanya's view as she starts coming too. She sees blurry figures in front of her. She feels something holding her."

"W-Where?" Tika mumbles sounding like she's coming too.

"Hey, she's awake." A male actor says acting as one of the demons in the beginning. "What should we do, Daemon?"

"A human in these parts is unusual Vernon. The town doesn't even know what to do with her." The other male demon actor tells the other with a heavy voice. "The town leader has decided to send her to the kingdom to be judged by the Royals."

The first demon actor hums.

"The two demons take her to the carriage and toss her in. Tanya groans and sits up as they shut the door on her. Then she looks through the bars of the cage looking carriage as it starts moving. Strange creatures in her eyes are looking at her on the move."

"Where am I?" Tika questions to herself.

"Time passes, the scene is cut to a rather large castle, a palace almost. The crest of the royal family zoomed in on for a moment on the gates until zoomed out to change the scene to meet a new character, Storm Lawfell."

Torm sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. He leans into the mic to speak. **_"Ravage, I heard we're going to be receiving a guest soon."_** His voice void of kindness that surprises the occupants of the room. His mic was also modified for the sake of his character. **_"A human was it? From one of the outer villages if I recall."_**

The man playing Ravage nods his head. "Y-Yes My Prince." The role of the servant, a skittish demon serving under Storm.

Torm hums, George reads "Storm turns around away from the window."

** _"Call for my Mother and brother. I'm sure they've had yet to be informed."_ **

"While Storm said this, the scene quickly cuts into glimpses of the silhouettes of the Queen in the garden and the second prince in his room."

"Right a-away my Prince. Do you require anything else?" The man playing ravage asks.

**_"No. Now get to it."_** Torm says looking at the man with a feral look on his face.

"Y-Y-Yes! Right away!"

"Ravage leaves the Prince's study room quickly with a slight stumble. Once the doors fall close, Storm shakes his head and looks back out the window. The caged carriage coming into view."

**_"Honestly, what good is there for a pest in our kingdom? Hopefully, Mother will agree to get rid of her without a second thought."_** Torm clenches his hand next to his script. Drawing in the character on himself.

George claps his hands together. "End scene there. Everything so far has been amazing. Great job getting into character."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the atmosphere cleared as if they had just been on set.

"Now I'd like to skip a couple of pages to the official meeting worth Tanya and the Royal Family." Pages of the script were flipped sounded in the room. "Line 70, Tika if you'll please start. You have been thrown into the throne room at the foot of the stairs leading up to the single throne. Sitting on the throne is the Queen, on either side is his sons."

"Who?" Tika says weakly.

"Tanya tried to get up on her feet which she eventually does."

Tomi's playful giggles sound around the room which sends shivers up their spines. **"So this is a human?~"** His mic was also modified for his specific character.

**_"Theodore,"_** Torm said in character.

**"What?~ I'm just curious. I've never seen a human up close before, haha~"** Childish but with a sense of mischief one cannot fully tell what he's up to.

"The second Prince comes down the steps and circles around the human with interest. His black eyes made Tanya unsure of where he was looking exactly."

Tomi hums with interest, **"She's quite small."**

**_"Of course they are. They do not possess genes of a powerful species such as ourselves."_** Torm turns his head and looks at Tika who he pictures as Tanya. **_"So do you mind explaining how you got here?"_**

"Well..." Tika says fearful, she looks to Torm. "I saw a black cat with white eyes when I was on my way back home from school. It was about to be hit by a truck so I ran out without thinking to save it."

Torm shakes his head. **_"What a foolish mortal."_**

Tom, getting into character as the Queen, chuckles. "Storm, be respectful. This human has a good heart within her to do the right thing in their species' morals." He kept his tone soft, with hints of wisdom and care.

Torm huffs, **_"Right in the sense of the Angels' way."_**

Tomi looks to his Dad with a curious expression. **"What are we going to do with her, Mom?"**

"Usually the King decides what goes down with situations like this." Tom voices as he rests his cheek against his hand. "Since your Father has left the kingdom we cannot decide her fate." His eyes trail to Torm. "However, once your brother's coronation to be King presides, then he can make the choice on what to do with the human."

Torm looks at his Dad with his eyes widening a bit in surprise.**_ "Mother..."_**

"Wait!" Tika interrupts after hearing the situation from the Queen of Demons. "May I interest all of you in a deal?"

George narrates, "The Royal Family gives her their attention, an ear to listen as well in interest."

"If I can befriend him," She says pointing to Torm. "Then you must return me back home on earth with the other humans."

**_"And if you fail?"_** Torm asks with a narrowed gaze on her.

"Storm walks down the steps towards her," Mark continues narrating for his co-director.

"Then... you may do what you wish with me. Kill me, torture me, it's up to you if I fail." Tika says as her eyes show her determination.

"Storm snaps his fingers together, the cuffs bounding her wrists together fall off in front of her with a heavy thunk. He then reaches over with an outstretched hand. Red and black flames cover his hand, a situation where Tanya finds herself making a deal with the devil." George looks across the table to find Torm actually snapping his fingers and stretching a hand to Tika to shake.

** _"Then let's shake on it Princess."_ **

"Gladly."

Tomi giggles can be heard while he stays in character. Tom, also not breaking character, smiles intrigued by the scene before him.

Both actors shake hands firmly and the directors end the scene there.

Hearing everything so far and the emotions these people give are truly amazing, as if he can picture what is going on without the set itself.

George grins as he seems to have definitely found his team of actors for their upcoming show.


	5. Recognized

** _~+Three weeks forward: Red Company: First-floor Lobby+~_ **

Edd scrolled through his news feed on his desk computer at the front desk. Today had been a pretty slow day with employees coming and going at their own pace. Nothing exciting as of yet.

"Ughhh... Maybe I should call Matt. It's been a while since we talked." He thinks aloud as he clicks on a link to a new site suggestion.

"Edd," the brunet hears his firmed say from behind him.

The receptionist jumps in his seat a bit before looking back at Tord who is crossed armed standing behind him with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, Tord. What brings you down here? I thought you were busy with all your recent paperwork delivered to you today." Edd says swirling around his chair to face the other better.

"I came to get some papers faxed down here personally. Apparently, one of the chain companies we're sponsoring accidentally sent it to the wrong printer. They emailed me about it." Tord moves over to the large fax machine on the other side of the reception desk. "Some sensitive material, but this one mistake isn't a problem unless they do it again."

Edd hums as he looks back to his computer. Apparently, the link sent him to a trailer of a new show coming up. "This looks interesting."

"What? A new drawing tablet review?" Tord questions as he gathers his papers together.

"No, but it's a new trailer for an upcoming show that's said to be a new hit. For the looks of it, Blue Industry is sponsoring them." Edd waits for his friend to come over and watch the trailer out of curiosity.

Tord did always like to see what his fellow competitors were doing to try and up his business.

Edd hits the play button and the two were greeted with a normal setting. The city view of its streets and large crowds of people crossing streets. All until they focus on the main lead, a young teen with long sandy caramel hair dressed in a private school uniform.

_I thought today was coming to be a normal day_

Her voice-over said while she looks over her phone before looking up to see a black cat walking about the street before taking a seat to lick its paw. The screen darkens, coming back to see her run to pick it up before cutting out quickly and bring back the view of the headlights of a truck and the sound of a crash.

_But it wasn't_

The black scene faded to a view of the blood-red sky with terrifying creatures roaming about.

_I woke up in another place that isn't my home, not even heaven_

"Where am I?" Her character mumbles with her eyes slowly trying to open but can hardly stay open.

_Now I have to deal with demons and devils, creatures of the underworld!_

Two demons hold her up and throw her into a cage-like carriage.

_The only way back,_

She's thrown at the foot of the stairs in a rather large lavish room. She looms up from the carpet under her up to a throne with three occupants.

_Is accomplishing my deal with him!_

_**"Seriously?"**_ A teen, seventeen looking perhaps, shakes his head in a different scene. Another scene change and he's sitting across from another teen with the main female lead.

_Meet the first Prince of Hell, Storm Lawfell. He's in line to inherit the throne his father left behind. The one who I have to get along with in order to survive_

_**"Surely you must be kidding me."**_ The Prince, Storm, says in a different scene looking off-screen.

_Besides his company, is his brother, second prince, Tommy Lawfell. He's not bad per se but there's a certain mischief about with him around._

Childish laughter greets their ears, **"You must be very fun back up there!"** Another scene chance to show the two of them hugging.** "Oh! More please!"** The second Prince, Tommy, says holding out a bowl to a vendor.

_Finally the Queen, a mysterious person who I can say might be on my side. He doesn't seem to want to hurt me unless I hurt his sons_

"Hmm?" The person playing the Queen was humming. Their appearance rather mysterious as the description was given since they're hidden by a slightly transparent veil. Another scene shows where he's dressed formally, standing at the top of the staircase holding a fan that covered the lower half of his face.

_Will I end up getting out of here?_

A scene of the female actor is shown with a 360 view until it stops to her unsure face in what seemed to be the throne room.

_Well, I guess that's for you guys to find out._

The scene fades to black, golden dust flies onto the screen from some wind and gives the title of the show and its start of showing on the channel.

In complete shock and surprise, Tord dropped the small stack of papers in his hands to the floor while his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He knew those eyes belonging to the person playing the Queen. The ones playing the first and second prince no doubt the copies of him and his ex-lover but older now instead of children when he gave them to Tom.

"Thomas..."

Edd leans back in his seat also surprised but not too much since he knew Matt still kept in touch with their distant friend. He heard Tom had two kids but he didn't think they would look so similar to himself and Tord. He slowly looks back to his boss and friend with a look that demands an explanation.

"Tord, what in the world..."

Unable to answer the CEO of the company shut his mouth before he could make himself sound stupid. Although Edd would like to thing he already is for not telling him something doing with the teens on screen.

"Tord!"

"I know damn it!" Tord remarks hardly for a moment before calming down. "Sorry..." He got down on one knee to pick his fallen papers up. "You're right, I haven't told you how I parted with Tom."

"Explain please," Edd says leaning back in his seat.

"Alright, it was sometime during our freshman year of college I told Tom about how the rumors were true when he came to confirm it with me." He sighs and stand back up. "I... I wanted to break our relationship mutually so I asked him what he wanted from me in order to do so. Unexpectedly he said, children."

He watches Edd's eyes widen once more.

"He wanted two little ones which I thought was outraged at the time, but I wanted out of our relationship either way. So using my skills as a scientist and inventor I was able to build up a machine to produce two kids, thus those two teens you saw. However, they were babies when I gave them to Tom."

Tord remembered taking them out of their capsules for their first time with no common sense to find love for them. They were only part of a deal at the time.

"I finished making them before the first week of our following sophomore year. I gave them to Tom and left him."

"You mean them," Edd corrects hearing as Tord left a family, his family, behind. His eyes narrow at the man before him with anger. "Tord, how could you be so, so-!" He couldn't even find the right words to describe Tord's actions back then.

"I was young and stupid Edd!"

"Ugh!" Edd turns his chair back around to face his computer screen. "Tord, just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Edd-"

"Now Tord!" The receptionist exclaims slamming his hand on top of his desk.

The CEO closed his mouth shut and carefully made his way out of the receptionist area to go back up to his office.

When he's gone, Edd picks up his phone and texts his friend.

_Edd:_

_Hey Matt, you free tomorrow?_

Thankfully he got a quick reply.

_Matt:_

_Sorry, Edd! I got work tomorrow on set for that new show starting up. It's called: Into the Underworld_

Edd quickly types back.

_Edd:_

_You're working there?! As for what?! Is it possible for you can take me with you?! Please!!!!_

_Matt:_

_Haha! Sure as long as you don't have work tomorrow. The staff is pretty okay with guests as long as they know they're friends with someone working here. Although you do have to go through a security check._

_Matt:_

_Also, I'm working as a makeup artist for the actors!_

_Edd:_

_No probs! Should I meet up with you at your house?_

_Matt:_

_Just come to this location_

_Location: ▶️_

_Edd:_

_Okay! See you 2morrow!_

_Matt:_

_👌😁💜_

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is also posted on my Wattpad.
> 
> Setting is more modern and such. 
> 
> Tord leaves Tom for a woman he met during his freshman year of college. Broke up mutually (but not really) with Tom in exchange for the kids.
> 
> Tom raising Tomi and Torm alone. Does lots of freelance work, anything he finds that is worth his time and works with time around for his kids.


End file.
